


Coney Island

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Steve and Bucky walk around Coney Island
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	Coney Island

Steve and Bucky wandered the Coney Island boardwalk, reminiscing about visiting in another era and how much had changed. This time, they walked hand in hand. It was one of the things Steve was most grateful for.

Today was Bucky’s birthday and Steve insisted on winning him one of those ridiculously large stuffed animals. Bucky had smiled and let him do it. In another lifetime, Bucky had done the same for him on one of his birthdays.

The amusement park was closed for the season, so they walked around the aquarium, then slowly along the boardwalk, lapsing into comfortable silence.

Bucky frowned a little when they left the boardwalk and kept walking. Steve squeezed his hand in assurance, nodding at the lighthouse they were walking towards. Bucky pulled his hat a little lower over his eyes, took a breath, and relaxed.

One of the good things about New York was that even if they were recognized they usually got left alone. Steve saw a kid watching them, but he stayed where he was.

It didn’t take long to reach the lighthouse. The sun was beginning to set as they made their way out to the rocks on the shoreline, taking a seat and looking out to sea.

Steve closed his eyes, letting himself remember. To the world it was decades ago; in his mind it was only a few years. Sometimes in the small hours of the morning, he could still feel New York winter in his lungs. But even when he’d had nothing, he’d had Bucky.

Taking a breath, Steve opened his eyes again to see Bucky watching him. Now Bucky needed him, more than ever. Steve leaned over and kissed him gently, feeling Bucky’s hesitation before he kissed him back. It was still a bit strange, this new world where they could be themselves. Which was why Steve had decided to take the plunge with the next words out of his mouth. He never had been somebody to do anything by halves.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, slipping a box out of his pocket.

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Steve?” he said, as if not believing.

“It’s legal, now,” said Steve, reaching out to touch his cheek. “If I could have married you in 1940 I would have.”

“I know,” said Bucky, quietly. “I kept dating but… none of them were what I wanted.”

“You did what you had to do,” said Steve, picking up his hand. “You did then and you do now. You always have.”

Bucky watched him slide the ring on his finger. “When I got drafted, I was most worried about who was gonna look after you. Look how that turned out. Yeah, Steve, I’ll marry you.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him again. “Happy birthday.”

Bucky gave a watery laugh and looked away, wiping his eyes. “You surprised me, again.”

Steve smiled and leaned over, hugging him and resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You and me, Bucky.”

“Always, kid.”


End file.
